Mil años de historia
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: Theodore es un chico con mil historias que contar, con poco tiempo en el mundo y una historia que puede tardar mil años en narrar. Viñetas para fanfic100es.
1. El comienzo de la historia

Sara Nott gemía de dolor y bufada en la cama del paritorio mientras su marido le apretaba la mano y sonreía extasiado.

Fuera, la abuela cuidaba de la revoltosa Virginia.

-Abuela, ¿ha llegado ya mi hermanito?

-Aún no-respondía la abuela cada vez que la pequeña preguntaba.

Los médicos iban y venían cada vez más deprisa, acariciaban el pelo de Virginia o dirigían miradas preocupadas a Sara.

Virginia volvía a preguntar, impaciente.

-Abuelita, cuando nazca yo le pondré el nombre-y una sonrisa triunfal adornaba su carita-. Se llamará Theodore Geoffrey Nott.

Dentro de la sala, su padre Ryan le comentaba a su esposa las posibilidades que barajaba.

-Se llamará Ryan, como yo. O tal vez Michael como mi padre. Puede que incluso Thomas.

Su esposa intentaba sonreír al escuchar nombres que cada vez le gustaban menos y gritaba de dolor.

Fuera, Virginia volvía a preguntar.

-Ahora sí, chiquilla. Ha nacido.

En el paritorio, el matrimonio sonreía triunfal, mientras Sara abrazaba a su pecho al pequeño.

Virginia, a la cual ni su abuela ni los médicos pudieron detener, entró en la habitación, se subió a la cama, besó a su madre y miró al niño.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Theodore Geoffrey Nott.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a la hermana mayor, y el varón de la familia quedó bautizado con ese nombre que, al fin y al cabo, no disgustaba ni a Sara ni a Ryan.


	2. ¿Estás enferma?

Theodore apenas sabía hablar; sin embargo se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su padre ya no salía de misiones sin dejar a su abuela al cargo de él y de su hermana.

Se levantó de la enorme cama, saltó y un escalofrío se apoderó de él cuando sus pequeños piecitos tocaron la piedra fría del suelo. Había escuchado a su madre gritar desde la habitación contigua.

Con el corazón en un puño, corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y entró a la habitación.

-Madde, ¿tas bien?-preguntó con voz quebrada Theodore.

Su abuela, sentada en una butaca al lado de su madre, le respondió cariñosamente.

-Vuelve a tu cama, chiquillo. Sólo es un poco de fiebre.

Theodore se acercó a la cama donde reposaba su madre, trepó hasta ella y le besó la frente.

Apenas sabía hablar, pero sabía que aquello era el comienzo de una enfermedad que se llevaría a su ser más querido; a madre.


	3. Como la publicidad

Había pasado más de un año desde que su madre cayó enferma.

Ahora Theodore tenía cuatro años, andaba, hablaba casi bien y leía. Pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

Todas las mañanas salía al jardín de la mansión, arrancaba una rosa fresca y se la llevaba a su madre, que lo recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Por las noches, se metía en su cama y se dormía abrazado a ella. Esa noche no sería la excepción.

Se metió en la cama con su madre, la abrazó y casi con miedo le susurró la misma pregunta de todas las noches.

-Madre, tu enfermedad ya se ha ido, ¿verdad?

Su madre le puso el dedo índice en los labios, lo miró con dulzura y le cantó una canción de cuna.

Mientras tanto, al igual que cada noche, pensaba que su enfermedad estaba dormida, y en cualquier momento despertaría.

Era como el intermedio en un programa de televisión. Tal vez habría un minuto de intermedio, tal vez quince. Tal vez la enfermedad volvería la noche siguiente, tal vez al cabo de dos años. Pero volvería, estaba segura, la notaba infectando su sangre.


	4. En las últimas

Ahora Theodore tenía cinco años y ya era plenamente consciente de absolutamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sabía que su querida madre estaba ya en las últimas.

Y al igual que la primera noche de fiebres, en la que se levantó y corrió a la habitación, su abuela estaba allí haciéndole compañía a madre.

-Madre, ¿estás bien?-susurró desde el pie de su cama.

Su abuela le alborotó el pelo con ternura y lo subió a sus faldas.

-Escúchame bien, criatura. Tu madre necesita descansar.

Él asintió, y obediente caminó despacio hasta la puerta.

-Va a morir, ¿verdad?

-Dios así lo quiere, y en su eterna sabiduría están sus motivos. No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella-le respondió su abuela apesadumbrada,

En ese momento, Theodore perdió toda su fe en Dios.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, oía a su madre gemir de dolor en sueños. Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Las limpió con la manga del pijama y susurró para sí mismo.

-Este es el final de madre.


	5. Chocolate, papá

El ambiente era tan denso en la habitación que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Theodore y Virginia Nott, sentados al lado de su abuela, llorando desconsolados. Su abuela, que no pudo contenerse, estalló también en lágrimas.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oían gritos.

-¡MÉDICOS INCOMPETENTES! ¡YO OS HE DADO TODO EL ORO QUE ME HABÉIS PEDIDO Y A CAMBIO VOSOTROS LA MATÁIS!

Virginia se estremeció en su silla y lloró con más desconsuelo aún. Su hermano se levantó, dio un brinco y se fue caminando despacio hasta una máquina de café. La estudió unos segundos, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una reluciente moneda que introdujo por la ranura. Pulsó un segundo el botón del chocolate. Aguardó pacientemente y cuando hubo caído la última gota agarró el vaso de plástico con sus manitas.

Torció un poco a la derecha al pasar por al lado de su abuela, abrió la puerta y estiró de la manga de su padre, que gritaba con furia a los médicos presentes en la sala. Le ofreció el vaso de café y murmuró abatido.

-Madre se fue para siempre. Es chocolate, padre. Te sentirás mejor.


	6. Los labios rojos de Pansy

Theodore está enamorado de los labios de Pansy Parkinson.

Son rojos y carnosos, siempre con un suave toque de carmín. A veces sueña que Pansy le deja tatuado el contorno rojo de su boca por debajo de la cintura.

Es muy lógico. Su compañera está muy buena y él lleva un mes sin follar.

Pansy, que está sentada en el sillón de enfrente mirando al fuego, se levanta y se acerca a Theodore.

-Oye, Nott. ¿Has visto a Draco?

Theodore se queda mirando sus labios siempre rojos.

-¿Eres su perrito faldero o algo así, Parkinson?-le contesta él con indiferencia.

-¿Y tú eres gilipollas?

-Oye Parkinson, chúpamela.

Pansy, en su ignorancia jamás sabrá que Theodore no bromea. Y que al salir contoneándose por la puerta de la sala común, ha dejado al castaño con la polla tiesa.


	7. Amantes

Séptima viñeta.

Cuidado, porque es _slash_. Y rating rozando el M. Avisados quedáis.

* * *

Joder joder joder puta mierda.

Doble puta mierda.

¿Por qué hago esas gilipolleces cuando me emborracho?

_Porque es la primera vez que pillas un melocotón de esas dimensiones._

Tu primer instinto es darle una hostia a tu conciencia y gritarle que se calle y te deje dormir, pero los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana no te ayudan y no sabes por qué tienes tanto frío hasta que te rascas la tripa y no te hace falta meter la mano por debajo de la camisa.

El amanecer trepa por la fachada vieja del castillo y te ha pillado sin los calzoncillos puestos. A ti y seguramente a otros cuantos.

Qué más da, es la cuadrilla de Slytherin que duerme. Nadie va a verte y si te ven pueden decir que se la han visto a Nott.

_Calor. Ropa mala._

Flashes en tu cabeza, flashes muy grandes y muy luminosos mientras te levantas y se despereza una brisa mañanera muy agradable. Tan agradable que te congela las pelotas.

_Húmedo. Perezoso. Despacio._

Te acercas al alféizar de la ventana, quieres sentarte pero estás en pelotas. _Joder tío, no es plan de que todo Hogwarts te vea desnudo._

Otra vez la conciencia. Te agachas y rebuscas debajo de la cama el paquete de tabaco y lo que encuentras no es tan agradable. Es un condón y está usado. Sigues trasteando y das con el jodido paquete. Sacas un cigarrillo y de la mesilla de noche la varita. Lo enciendes.

Una calada. Dos, tres, diez.

Y cuando miras lo que no quieres mirar que es la persona que hay en la otra mitad de tu cama flashes.

_Haciendo el pino en la escoba._

¿Hiciste el pino en la escoba? Vale, ya te acuerdas.

_Primera vez. Despacio, cabrón. Si me haces daño te la corto. ¿Te gusta así? Duele. ¿Mejor? Está frío. Líquido, diluye, lengua, rozar, labios, caliente._

No quieres mirar pero una mano en tu sábana verde botella de seda. Pero una mano agarrando tu camisa y la necesitas.

Sacas unos calzoncillos de la mesilla de noche. Unos pantalones tirados a los pies de la cama, los de ayer. Ahora necesitas la camisa. Recoges la corbata colgada en el pomo de la puerta y no quieres pero miras.

_Draco._

–Joder. No pruebo el alcohol otra vez en mi puta vida.

_Eh, quieto. Mira y aprende._

Pasivo. Draco. Pasivo Draco. Draco el terror de las nenas es el tío más pasivo sobre la faz de la tierra. Hay que joderse.

_Hemos follado._

Te ajustas la corbata y te peinas con los dedos.

Sabe que eres maricón.

Theodore, estás jodido.

_Estás bien jodido_. Y lo sabes sin necesidad de que te lo recuerde tu conciencia.

* * *

Esto ah sido todo por hoy ;)

_P.D.: Dadle click a 'Go' para que Theo y Draco amanezcan en vuestra cama :P_


End file.
